A Little Sleep A Little Slumber
by forensicsfan
Summary: COMPLETE! Sara's talking in her sleep and she shares a little too much information.
1. Default Chapter

"All I'm saying, Warrick, is that Dallas has a better offensive line than the Rams do." Nick Stokes commented to Warrick Brown.  
  
"Nah, anyone with a mind for sports can see that the Ram's offensive line is tighter than the Cowboys this year." Warrick bantered back.  
  
Nick and Warrick bantered about football on a regular basis. Nick was a die hard Dallas Cowboys fan and Warrick was a fan of anyone playing the Cowboys. They made their way out of the locker room toward the break room in search of coffee before shift began. As they entered neither of them really paid much notice to Sara Sidle who had fallen asleep on the couch. It wasn't unusual to find her there. Sara maxxed out on overtime earlier in the month than most of them.  
  
"Oh, looks like Greg is in, this coffee is fresh." Nick commented as he poured himself a cup.  
  
"Nicky?" Sara muttered, her eyes still closed.  
  
He glanced over at Sara, "Yeah, Sar?"  
  
Sara giggled, "Nicky?"  
  
Nick glanced at Warrick who wore an amused expression on his face. He looked back over at Sara, "Did you want something, Sara?"  
  
Sara's voice took on a husky quality, "Nicky?"  
  
Nick glanced at Warrick again who by this time was sipping his cup of coffee.  
  
"I think she's asleep, but she's obviously thinking about you." Warrick quipped.  
  
"She's gonna be pissed." Nick stated, unsure of whether or not he should wake Sara up.  
  
Warrick chuckled, "Only if she knows we hear her talking in her sleep."  
  
"Mmmm, Nicky." Sara continued hugging one of the couch cushions closely.  
  
"Is there something going on between you two that I don't know about?" Warrick queried with a smirk.  
  
Nick shot him a glare, "No." Nick glanced back over at Sara. He was feeling suddenly envious of the pillow she was hugging as she was saying his name.  
  
Warrick chuckled, "Hmm, maybe there should be."  
  
"You wake her up, I'm going to go get something I left in my locker." Nick left the break room, not wanting to embarrass Sara when she woke up.  
  
Warrick raised his voice, "Hey, Sara, wake up!"  
  
"Where's the fire?" Sara sat straight up looking disoriented.  
  
Warrick chuckled, "No fire. You're talking in your sleep."  
  
Sara glanced around the room, thankful that Nick wasn't there after she realized what she was dreaming, "Uh, yeah, I just, uh, Warrick, what did I say?" She leveled a gaze at him that said she'd kick his ass if he lied.  
  
"Sounded like you were thinking about Nick." Warrick replied taking another sip of his coffee.  
  
An expression of dread crossed her face, "What exactly did I say?"  
  
Warrick chuckled, "Well it didn't sound like you were dreaming about him in a brotherly way."  
  
Sara narrowed her gaze at him, "Were you the only one in here?"  
  
Warrick glanced away for a split second, and before he could answer, Sara groaned, "He heard didn't he?"  
  
Warrick met her gaze and just nodded.  
  
"I'm gonna throw up. Excuse me." Sara stood up and walked out of the break room toward the locker room where she barely grabbed the wastebasket before throwing up. It was only then that she noticed Nick standing next to his locker watching her.  
  
"You ok, Sara?" Nick had concern on his face.  
  
She glared at him, "Does it look like I'm ok?"  
  
"No, that's why I asked." He pulled a towel out of his locker and handed it to her.  
  
She took it from him and wiped her mouth off, "Sorry."  
  
"You don't need to apologize. Sara, if you're sick maybe you should go home." Nick suggested, concern still etched on his face.  
  
"I'm fine." Sara replied a little too quickly.  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow, "You just threw up."  
  
"No wonder you're such a good CSI, Captain Obvious." Sara narrowed her gaze at Nick.  
  
Nick raised his hands in surrender, a bit confused, "Hey, I'll see you in the break room for assignments." With that Nick closed his locker and quickly headed back to the break room.  
  
Warrick was finishing the last of his coffee, "I woke Sara up."  
  
Nick glared at Warrick, "Yeah, she just threw up and almost bit my head off for asking her if she was ok."  
  
Warrick set his coffee cup down, "She knows you heard."  
  
"Damn!" Nick exclaimed. No wonder she almost bit his head off. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. All he did was show up for work and now it was somehow his fault that Sara was upset with him. 


	2. Warrick and Sara Chat

Sara was relieved that she didn't have to work a case with Nick that night. Although, being paired with Warrick wasn't going to be much better. At least the case was somewhat interesting. A 50-something couple had been shot execution style in their RV at an exclusive RV resort just outside of Vegas. Of course it wasn't just any RV. This was a Class A Monarch custom coach. The price tag on these could easily top a million depending on what custom features were installed. They photographed the scene, dusted for prints, and questioned everyone in the resort. By the time they headed back to the lab, shift was almost over.  
  
As they drove, Warrick looked over at Sara, "Do you like him?"  
  
Sara looked perplexed. Her mind was on the case. "Do I like who?"  
  
Warrick let out a chuckle, "Nick."  
  
Sara wished she could crawl under the seat of the Tahoe. She glanced over at Warrick, wishing she had just gone home for some sleep instead of crashing on the break room couch. If she had, she and Warrick would not be having this conversation. Sara considered how she might get out of answering the question, "Warrick, I like everyone I work with."  
  
Warrick wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily, "So, you dream about me and Greg the same way you dream about Nick?"  
  
Sara's face flushed with color. She glanced at Warrick, "No! I mean, I don't have to answer that question."  
  
Warrick let out a deep chuckle, "I think you already did. Hey, Sara, I think it's great if you like Nick."  
  
"Just because I dreamt I had se- I dreamt about Nick does not mean that I like him." She challenged looking flustered.  
  
Warrick had a bemused grin on his face, "You dreamt you had sex with him?"  
  
Sara looked queasy, "Warrick, pull over!"  
  
Warrick looked at her curiously, "Why?"  
  
Sara reached for the door handle, "If you don't want to clean the inside of your Tahoe, pull over, I have to throw up!"  
  
Warrick pulled the Tahoe over to the side of the road, and Sara immediately opened the door and threw up.  
  
"Hey, Sara, are you ok?" Warrick looked concerned.  
  
She glared at him, "No, I'm not ok."  
  
"Are you sick?" He queried.  
  
Sara let out a deep sigh wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, "No, I'm not sick."  
  
"Sara, not to state the obvious, but you just threw up. I'd say off hand that qualifies as being sick." Warrick looked concerned.  
  
She let out a sigh of resignation, "I'm not sick. Look, if I tell you what's going on, you have to promise not to say a word to anyone, or I'll kill you. Understand?"  
  
Warrick looked slightly amused, he wasn't intimidated by Sara, "Yeah. What's up?"  
  
Sara let her head rest in her hands for a moment before speaking, "I think I'm in love with Nick."  
  
Warrick let out a chuckle, "Sara, you say that like it's a bad thing."  
  
Sara looked at him with an expression that said he clearly did not understand why this was so disturbing to her, "He's one of my best friends. When I think about him finding out how I feel, it makes me feel like throwing up. He'd freak out if he knew."  
  
"Don't sell yourself so short, Sara. How do you know he'd freak out?" Warrick tried to reassure her.  
  
"I'm not exactly his type." She said this in a tone of voice that communicated that he'd missed the obvious.  
  
Warrick laughed, "Sara, how do you know you're not his type?"  
  
"I have a brain." She deadpanned.  
  
Warrick had a more serious expression on his face, "Don't sell Nick short, he's better than that even if Sanders tells you otherwise."  
  
"Warrick, the women that Nick dates are gorgeous. Shallow as hell, but gorgeous." Sara stated.  
  
Warrick laughed.  
  
Sara glared at him, "What the hell is so funny?"  
  
Warrick glanced at her, "You."  
  
"Excuse me?" Sara replied with a bit of shock.  
  
Warrick looked amused, "Sara, if you haven't noticed, you're pretty gorgeous yourself."  
  
Sara blushed, "Uh, thanks. Uh, it doesn't mean that Nick would go out with me. It would ruin our friendship."  
  
"He already thinks your pissed off at him." Warrick stated.  
  
"Crap." Sara put her hand up to her forehead.  
  
"He knows you know he heard what you said in your sleep." Warrick continued.  
  
Sara opened the door again and threw up, "Damn."  
  
Warrick chuckled, "No offense, Sara, but throwing up is not the most effective way to attract a guy."  
  
Sara glared at him, "Thank you. I wasn't aware of that."  
  
Warrick raised a hand in surrender, "Why don't you just talk to him?"  
  
"I can't yet." Sara looked like she was going to throw up again, but didn't. "You better not say a word to him, Warrick."  
  
Warrick gave her a reassuring glance, "I won't, but seriously, Sara, you need to. You're making yourself sick."  
  
He pulled back into traffic and they headed back to the lab. 


	3. Catherine and Nick Chat

Nick had been out of sorts all night. He had been in a good mood when he had arrived at the beginning of shift, but after overhearing Sara talk in her sleep and having her bite his head off, he was in a crappy mood. She was pissed off at him, and he hadn't done anything.  
  
Catherine could tell something was up, but she didn't want to press. However, after the third time she'd asked a question without eliciting a response from him, she decided she'd better. "Earth to Nick."  
  
Nick's head snapped up and he looked at Catherine, "What?"  
  
Catherine cocked her eyebrow at him, "Nick, I've asked you the same question three times, what's going on?"  
  
Nick swore under his breath, "Nothing."  
  
Catherine chuckled, "Nick, don't pull that on me. I'm a mom, I can see through a smoke screen a mile a way. Spill it."  
  
Nick let out a sigh and a small lopsided grin formed on his face. Catherine was one of his favorite people. She had stood in his corner a number of times when it counted and he valued her opinion. He felt bad that he hadn't paid attention to what she'd been asking. He decided he might as well tell her what had happened earlier even if he didn't quite understand it. "Sara's pissed off at me and I didn't do anything."  
  
Catherine took in this piece of information and slowly digested it. Nick didn't usually let something like that distract him this much, "Then how do you know she's pissed off at you?"  
  
Nick tried to restrain a smile, "I overheard her talking in her sleep in the break room."  
  
Catherine raised a curious eyebrow, "What exactly did she say?"  
  
A smile overtook Nick's face, "My name."  
  
A smile spread over Catherine's face, "And from that you think she's pissed at you?"  
  
Nick shook his head, "Cath, it was the way she said my name."  
  
Catherine laughed, "So she sounded like she was pissed at you when she said your name?"  
  
"Not exactly." Nick looked sheepish.  
  
Catherine's curiosity was piqued, "Just how did she say your name?"  
  
Nick cleared his throat, "Let's just say I was starting to feel a little jealous of the pillow she was holding onto."  
  
Catherine tried to restrain the smile on her face, "So Sara's having some hot dreams about you."  
  
An embarrassed grin spread across Nick's face, "Something like that."  
  
"So how does she know you overheard her?" Catherine's eyebrow was raised.  
  
"Warrick." Nick stated his hands on his hips. "I left the break room before she woke up. I didn't want to embarrass her. Warrick somehow told her I overheard. I was standing in the locker room and she ran in there and threw up in the trash can. Then she practically bit my head off when I asked her if she was ok."  
  
A look of concern crossed Catherine's face, "She threw up?"  
  
Nick nodded, "She said she wasn't sick."  
  
"But she threw up." Catherine contemplated the information. "Maybe she's pregnant." Catherine looked over at Nick.  
  
He raised his hands in protest, "Hey, don't look at me. I haven't touched Sara, at least outside of my, I mean her dreams."  
  
A devilish grin crossed Catherine's face, "You like her."  
  
Nick knew he couldn't hide it from Catherine. A grin spread across his face, "Guilty."  
  
"So talk to her." Catherine stated obviously.  
  
Nick let out a sigh, "Yeah, I will. She's going to kill me, but I will." 


	4. A Chat with Catherine

Nick stood in front of his locker stowing his gear when Warrick and Sara walked in. He glanced up and noticed Warrick gesturing with his eyes to Sara. Nick gave him an imperceptible nod. Warrick stowed his gear and quietly left the locker room.  
  
Sara didn't say a word as she went to her locker and put her things away.  
  
Nick glanced over at her, "Sara, are you feeling better?"  
  
She glanced at him for a second, trying to act natural and not doing a very good job of it, "Uh, yeah." Sara stowed her gear and looked up to find Nick watching her. "Uh, did you want something?"  
  
Nick was brought out of his daydream, "Uh, sorry, what?" He looked at Sara, somewhat embarrassed that she had caught him watching her.  
  
Sara looked at Nick curiously. She wondered what he thought about her saying his name in her sleep. All of a sudden she felt like she was going to throw up again. She grabbed the nearest trash can and did just that.  
  
Catherine walked in just as Sara finished. She looked at Nick for a moment and then walked over to Sara, "Hey, Sara, are you ok?"  
  
Sara nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
A doubtful expression crossed Catherine's face, "Uh, Sara, I don't think throwing up qualifies as being fine."  
  
"She's right, Sar. Maybe you've got the flu." Nick added, his face etched with concern.  
  
Sara let out a deep breath and took a bottle of water out of her bag. She took a sip and replaced the cap before responding, "I don't have the flu."  
  
Catherine raised an eyebrow, "Are you pregnant?"  
  
A look of disbelief crossed Sara's face and then a chuckle escaped her lips, "No, I am not pregnant!"  
  
"Sorry, I'm just concerned," Catherine offered.  
  
"Hey, I'll see you guys later." Nick decided that now was not the time to talk to Sara. He headed out of the locker room and toward the parking lot.  
  
Sara looked over at Catherine who still looked at her with concern, "Catherine, I'm fine."  
  
Catherine raised an eyebrow, "Sara, if you're sick you can potentially contaminate a crime scene."  
  
Sara rolled her eyes slightly, "Catherine, I'm not sick, at least not with the flu."  
  
Catherine looked at her curiously, "Care to explain?"  
  
Sara let out a deep breath and looked at Catherine with a serious expression on her face, "Not really."  
  
Catherine crossed her arms in front of her, "Sara, if Grissom sees you throwing up, he'll pull you from the field. If you don't have the flu, what's going on?"  
  
Sara narrowed her gaze at Catherine, "If you say a word, I'll kill you."  
  
Catherine chuckled, "Fine. Now spill it."  
  
Sara's face had a sheepish expression, "I feel like throwing up when I'm around Nick."  
  
Catherine looked perplexed, "Nick makes you sick?"  
  
Sara shook her head, "No, I mean yes." Sara looked directly at Catherine, "Cath, I think I'm in love with Nick and the thought of him finding out is making me sick."  
  
Catherine laughed.  
  
"What?" Sara queried somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Sara, you sound like you're in high school with your first crush." Catherine had a bemused grin on her face.  
  
"Crap, this is so embarrassing." Sara closed her eyes and rested her forehead on her hand.  
  
"You know, you could talk to him." Catherine replied, stating the obvious.  
  
Sara didn't open her eyes, "Oh, I'm sure that would go well." Her voice was thick with sarcasm. "I can see it now, 'Oh, excuse me, Nick, while I throw up on you, but I think I'm in love with you.' I don't think so, Cath."  
  
"Stranger things have happened, Sara." Catherine tried to offer assurance without revealing Nick's confidence. 


	5. Nick's Dreaming

Nick didn't get much sleep. He had hoped to talk to Sara right after shift, but then she'd thrown up again. He was worried about her. After a sufficient amount of tossing and turning, he gave up trying. He got up, showered, and headed in to work a full three hours early. He figured he'd work at clearing some of the paperwork off his workload. He had been working on it at the break room table for about an hour when his fatigue finally hit full force. He fell asleep, his cheek resting on one of the forms yet to be filled out.  
  
Sara was always early to work. She was curious when she noticed Nick's Tahoe parked in the lot when she arrived. He usually wasn't one to be there quite that early. She stowed her gear in her locker and ran into Warrick on her way to the break room to find coffee.  
  
Warrick looked at her and raised a curious eyebrow, "Did you talk to him yet?"  
  
She shook her head somewhat embarrassed, "No, but I did manage to throw up in front of him again and then get the inquisition from Catherine. She actually asked me if I was pregnant!"  
  
Warrick chuckled.  
  
They entered the break room and noticed Nick fast asleep with his head on the table. Warrick and Sara exchanged an amused glance. Sara headed for the coffee machine, "Hey, I think it's fresh." She poured herself a cup of coffee.  
  
Warrick reached for a cup and poured himself some coffee, "Does Sanders ever go home?"  
  
Sara chuckled, "He's probably here as much as I am."  
  
"Sara." Nick mumbled.  
  
Sara's stomach quivered, "Yeah, Nick?"  
  
Nick didn't open his eyes, but a smile crossed his face, "Mmmm, Sara."  
  
Warrick gave Sara an amused look.  
  
"Nick, are you awake?" Sara queried softly glancing over at Warrick.  
  
"That feels nice, Sara." Nick mumbled, still sound asleep.  
  
Warrick chuckled.  
  
Sara glared at Warrick. She looked over at Nick and said loudly, "Nick, this isn't funny."  
  
Nick startled awake and lifted his head looking disoriented. He noticed Warrick standing there with an amused expression on his face. His mind registered that Sara stood there with a less than please expression on her face. He finally managed, "What?"  
  
"I said that wasn't funny." Sara looked completely pissed off.  
  
Nick looked confused, "What isn't funny?"  
  
"Cut the crap, Stokes." Sara fumed.  
  
"Sara, I don't know what you're talking about." Nick was still trying to wake up.  
  
She rolled her eyes and stormed out of the break room.  
  
Warrick chuckled.  
  
Nick glared at him, "What the hell just happened here?"  
  
Warrick took a sip of his coffee, "You talk in your sleep."  
  
Nick raised both of his eyebrows, "And just exactly what did I say that pissed Sara off?"  
  
"Her name." Warrick replied still chuckling. "Oh, and something about it feeling nice."  
  
"Crap!" Nick exclaimed. A look of bewilderment crossed his face, "I can't win here. She's pissed at me, and I haven't done anything."  
  
"You could talk to her." Warrick offered, still trying to contain his amusement.  
  
Nick glared at him.  
  
"Or you could keep having dreams about each other in the break room. I'm finding it highly entertaining." Warrick quipped. He took another sip of his coffee.  
  
Nick let out a deep yawn and then ran his fingers through his hair. "Fine, I'll try and talk to her after shift." 


	6. Do You Dream of Me?

Sara was glad she got to work solo that night. She didn't think she could handle being paired with anyone on the team. Nick had completely pissed her off. She felt like he'd been making fun of her. Although, if she was honest with herself, she knew that he'd been asleep when he'd said her name. That thought brought a smile to her lips. Could Nick really think of her in the same way she thought of him? She shook off the thought. Then there was Warrick. He was deriving far too much amusement from her discomfort. And how in the world could Catherine ask her if she was pregnant? When in the world would she have had time to meet someone let alone have sex? She's was always at the lab.  
  
Sara finished up working her scene and packed up the evidence she had collected. She stowed it in her Tahoe and made her way back to the lab. After checking the evidence in, she headed to the break room for coffee. The room was thankfully deserted. She poured herself a cup of coffee and took a long sip. She was going to have to find some way to thank Greg for making sure they always had coffee. She didn't think that they day shift got the same courtesy.  
  
"Hey, Sara." Greg greeted as he entered the break room. "I see you get to be the first beneficiary of my latest brew."  
  
Sara smiled at him, "This is really good, Greg, thanks."  
  
"Anything for you, Sara." Greg flashed her a grin. The lab tech had nursed a crush on her since he had first met her. He had given up on anything ever happening between them, but he enjoyed flirting with her, even if she didn't return the favor.  
  
Sara finished her coffee and put the cup in the sink. She headed toward the locker room. As the door creaked open, she looked up to see Nick standing by his locker. He winced slightly as he saw her enter. She offered a greeting. "Hi."  
  
He responded with a guarded tone, "Hi."  
  
Sara thought that maybe she should talk to him. He hadn't done anything wrong and now he thought that she was pissed at him. She had been, but it wasn't his fault. "Uh, Nick?"  
  
He glanced at her, "Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry for biting your head off earlier." She ventured.  
  
His expression was still guarded, "Thanks." Nick wasn't really sure what else to say. She'd heard him muttering her name in his sleep. And from Warrick's description, it sounded compromising. Much like Sara's sleep talking comments had yesterday. That thought brought a faint smile to his lips. Could Sara really have a thing for him?  
  
Sara opened her locker and stowed her gear. She cast a sidelong glance at Nick. She took a deep breath, "Nick?"  
  
Nick closed his locker and looked over at her, "Yeah?"  
  
She closed her locker and rested her shoulder against it, "I know that you know."  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow, "Uh, could you be a little more specific?"  
  
A faint blush crept into her cheeks. "Yesterday. I know you heard me talking in my sleep."  
  
Nick tried to restrain the smile forming on his lips. "Oh, that. I, uh, didn't really want you to know that I knew."  
  
Sara raised an eyebrow at him, "Why?"  
  
Nick looked at the floor and then raised his eyes to meet hers, "I didn't want you to be embarrassed."  
  
"Oh." Sara replied, not sure of what to say.  
  
Nick cleared his throat, "Sara, I'm sorry if I offended you earlier. I really was asleep." His face had a sheepish expression.  
  
Sara looked apologetic, "I know. I'm sorry for thinking you were making fun of me."  
  
"I wouldn't do that." Nick continued sincerely. Nick stepped toward Sara, a faint smile tugged at his lips. "So, uh, you were dreaming about me?"  
  
Panic surged through Sara momentarily. She nodded. "Yeah." Her voice was barely a whisper.  
  
Nick took another step closer to her, the smile on his face widening. "I had a dream about you too."  
  
Pink tinged Sara's cheeks. "I know." She glanced at Nick's face and her eyes locked with his. He was standing in front of her now. She leaned her back against the locker. Her throat seemed to constrict.  
  
Nick stepped closer, they were only inches apart. He still smiled. "Was your dream good?"  
  
Sara managed to nod.  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on the locker behind her. "Mine was good too."  
  
Sara's breathing became ragged at having Nick standing this close to her. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Fortunately, she didn't feel like throwing up. Sara nervously licked her lips. She glanced at Nick's. She looked back up at him and their eyes locked.  
  
Nick was smiling. He reached up with his other hand and cupped the side of Sara's face, his thumb caressing her cheek while his other fingers slid into her hair.  
  
Sara's eyes fluttered closed. Her hands remained fixed at her sides.  
  
Nick leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers. He pulled back to search her face.  
  
Sara's face reflected shock, but she quickly recovered. Her hands slid up his chest and cupped the back of his head, pulling him back down to kiss her again.  
  
Nick wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her firmly against him. His lips tasted hers over and over.  
  
Their lips seemed to part simultaneously and their tongues began a slow sensual dance. Small mewling sounds emitted from the pair, who were now oblivious to the rest of the world.  
  
Neither of them noticed when the door to the locker room creaked open.  
  
When they finally broke apart for air, they clung to each other, their chests heaving breathlessly, Warrick and Catherine made their presence known by clapping.  
  
A grin spread across Nick's face and Sara's face seemed to mirror his. Nick whispered in her ear, "You want to go somewhere where we won't have an audience?"  
  
"Mmhmm." Sara responded in his ear. 


	7. No Dream

Nick and Sara got as far as the parking lot. Sara cupped the sides of Nick's face with her hands and pulled him down for another kiss before he could unlock the passenger side of his Tahoe. She leaned against the SUV and allowed him to press his body against hers. It wasn't until a car pulled into the lot near them that they broke apart grinning. "Nick, let's get out of here." Sara breathed heavily looking into his eyes.  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow, "Your house or mine?"  
  
A smile played at Sara's lips, "Yours is closer."  
  
Nick grinned and chuckled as he unlocked the passenger side of the Tahoe and then walked around to the driver's side and climbed in. He threaded the SUV through traffic and after what felt like an eternity, pulled into his driveway.  
  
The pair walked hand in hand up the walk to the front door. Once the front door was closed and locked, Nick turned around. He and Sara stood there staring at each other.  
  
Nick raised a curious eyebrow as the color seemed to drain out of Sara's face. An unsettled look crossed her face and she swore as she rushed toward the bathroom, just making it in time to throw up. Nick was beyond concerned as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom, "Sara, maybe I should take you to a doctor."  
  
Sara shook her head. She rinsed her mouth out and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "I'll be fine."  
  
Nick raised an unbelieving eyebrow, "Sara, that's the third time today I've seen you throw up. I don't think that qualifies as fine."  
  
Sara took a deep breath and walked over and took Nick's hand. "Maybe we should talk."  
  
Nick looked a bit confused but followed her over to the couch. "What's going on?"  
  
A sheepish expression crossed her face, "When I'm really nervous, I tend to throw up."  
  
A curious expression crossed Nick's face. "I make you nervous?"  
  
She nodded, looking at the floor before meeting his gaze.  
  
"Sara, we don't have to do anything that you're not comfortable with. I don't want you to feel pressured." Nick looked at her with concern.  
  
Sara let out a chuckle, "It's not that. Trust me it's not that."  
  
Nick was confused, "Then what is it? I'm not sure I understand."  
  
Sara squeezed Nick's hand, "I'm falling in love with you." She turned her gaze away from him, not wanting to see his expression and wanting to all at the same time. She was afraid that this might just be something physical for him.  
  
Nick reached over and cupped Sara's cheek with his hand. She looked up at him. Nick was smiling. "Sara, I've been falling in love with you since the day I met you."  
  
Shock registered on Sara's face for the second time that day. It gave way to a wide smile.  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow, "If I kiss you are you going to throw up again?"  
  
Sara shook her head.  
  
Nick smiled. His thumb caressed her cheek and his fingers tangled in her hair as he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
A smile was etched on Sara's face as Nick broke the kiss. Her hands slid up his chest and snaked around his neck, her fingers played at the nape of his neck as she pulled him in for another kiss. They tasted each others lips thoroughly and lingeringly. Lips parted and tongues became reacquainted in a slow sensuous dance. Nick's arms snaked around Sara's waist, his hands caressing her back through the fabric of her shirt. He leaned back into the couch pulling Sara with him. A giggle escaped Sara's throat and she broke the kiss pushing herself up into a seated position on Nick's legs.  
  
Nick raised a curious eyebrow, "Too much?"  
  
Sara shook her head. Nick grinned as she unbuttoned his shirt, sliding her hands up his bare chest as she leaned back down to kiss him, her hands splayed out on his chest.  
  
Nick smiled into the kiss. His fingers skimmed her waist as they slid under her shirt and began to caress the skin of her back. The kiss deepened. Their tongues once again engaged in an intimate dance.  
  
Sara broke the kiss and sat up for a moment not breaking eye contact with Nick. His hands rested on her waist. In a single movement, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, flinging it off to the side.  
  
Nick hungrily took in the image of Sara in her lacy bra. "Damn, you're gorgeous, Sara."  
  
Sara grinned at Nick and slid her hands up his chest as she leaned back down to kiss him deeply. Nick's hands gripped her waist and pulled her firmly against him. They broke the kiss and Sara rested her head on Nick's shoulder. The sensation of her bare stomach against his as they breathed was intoxicating. Their arms and legs entwined, and they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms on Nick's couch. 


	8. Woozy

Sara woke to the sensation of fingers trailing up her back. A smile tugged at the edges of her lips as she realized that Nick had just unfastened her bra. She murmured against his neck with a giggle, "Nick Stokes, are you trying to have your way with me?" Her fingers began tracing an intricate pattern on his chest.  
  
Nick let out a low chuckle, "Guilty as charged, Sara." He continued trailing his fingers up and down her back.  
  
Sara smiled and reached behind her back to refasten her bra. She glanced over at the clock hanging on Nick's living room wall. It was still early, they had a good six hours until they had to be at work. She pushed her hands against Nick's chest and propped herself up slightly so she could look down at him, "I don't know about you, but I have a feeling that your bed might be a bit more comfortable than the couch."  
  
Nick chuckled, "I certainly wouldn't want to disappoint Sara Sidle."  
  
Sara raised an eyebrow at him devilishly, "Oh, I highly doubt you could disappoint me, Nick." Sara extricated herself from Nick and the couch, pulling Nick into a sitting position in the process. As she stood, a wave of dizziness washed over her and she fell back into Nick.  
  
Nick wrapped his arms around her with concern, "Sara, are you ok?"  
  
Sara gave him a weak smile and nodded, "Yeah, I just think maybe I need to eat something. I'm a little dizzy."  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow, "Throwing up will do that to you, Sidle." He smiled at her. "I don't really have much here to eat, so we're going to have to go out somewhere."  
  
She chuckled, "Then I think we both better put on more clothes, because I for one would cause a sensation dressed like this."  
  
Nick waggled his eyebrows at her, "Hmm, I don't know, this is Vegas."  
  
Sara laughed, "Ok, funny man, don't give up that night job."  
  
Nick spied Sara's shirt under the coffee table and reached down and picked it up handing it to her.  
  
"Thanks." She pulled the shirt on over her head.  
  
Nick still had a concerned look on his face, "You ok to stand up now?"  
  
"I think so." Sara replied.  
  
Nick put his hands on her waist to steady her as she stood before standing himself. He bent down and kissed her briefly, "I'm going to go change my shirt, I'll be right back."  
  
Nick headed to his bedroom to get a fresh shirt and when he returned, Sara was seated on the couch. "Ready to go?" He looked at her quizzically. Sara didn't look quite right.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah." As she started to stand, she began to sway. Before Nick could reach her, she had passed out on the couch.  
  
"Sara!" Nick checked her pulse, it was steady. Her breathing seemed to be ok as well. A few moments later, Sara's eyes fluttered open. Nick looked at her with concern etched on his face. "No arguments, you're going to a doctor."  
  
"Ok." Sara agreed nodding, "I feel like crap."  
  
Nick wasn't sure what worried him more, Sara passing out or agreeing to see a doctor. He picked her up and carried her to his Tahoe. On the way to the hospital, he called Catherine who agreed to meet them there. 


	9. ER

Catherine was already in the ER of Desert Palm Hospital when Nick walked in carrying Sara. She looked pale and was complaining of a headache. A nurse quickly brought a wheelchair for Sara to sit in until and exam room was available. She also took some information from Sara, so that she could make an assessment of her condition.  
  
They didn't have to wait very long before a doctor was available to see them. After examining her, the doctor smiled at Sara, "Ms. Sidle, you are extremely dehydrated."  
  
"She's been throwing up quite a bit the last couple of days," Nick offered.  
  
The doctor raised an eyebrow, "Any chance you're pregnant, Ms. Sidle.  
  
Sara chuckled and shook her head, wincing in the process, "No, trust me, I'm not pregnant. You have to have sex to get pregnant, or at the very least take your clothes off in the near vicinity of a man. With the exception of this morning, that hasn't happened, well, in a long enough period of time that I know I'm not pregnant."  
  
Catherine raised her eyebrows at Nick.  
  
Sara glanced at Catherine and chuckled, wincing again, "Cath, Nick and I didn't have sex, just had most of our clothes off."  
  
Nick looked embarrassed.  
  
The doctor looked amused, "Well, I'm going to give you some IV fluids to rehydrate you. Your headache is most likely a result of dehydration. When you become extremely dehydrated the membrane around your brain can shrink slightly causing pressure in you head that hurts like hell."  
  
"That sounds about right." Sara quipped with her eyes closed.  
  
"The nurse will be in to hook you up to an IV shortly. If that doesn't help in a couple of hours, I'm going to admit you for observation," the doctor concluded.  
  
Catherine chuckled at Nick, "So, I see you two didn't waste any time."  
  
Sara smiled, "Yeah, I attacked Nick. We were both too tired though, we fell asleep on the couch."  
  
Nick chuckled, "I'm glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor, Sara. I was a little worried about you."  
  
Sara opened her eyes slightly, "Don't lie, Nick. You were a lot worried." She smiled and closed her eyes, "When they let me out of here, we can finish what we started earlier."  
  
Nick chuckled, "Is that a promise?"  
  
A wry smile played across Catherine's lips, "Are you sure you want to discuss this with me here?"  
  
Sara laughed, wincing again.  
  
Finally, the nurse came in and hooked Sara up to an IV. She drifted off to sleep and Nick just sat there looking worried.  
  
Catherine looked at him with concern, "You know, Nick, she's going to be fine."  
  
Nick looked at her and smiled, "I know. I'm just worried about her. She doesn't take care of herself the way she should."  
  
"You'll be good for her." Catherine reached over and squeezed Nick's hand.  
  
He flashed her a smile, "Thanks for coming down here, Cath. I think I needed you here more than Sara did."  
  
"I know." Catherine gave him a motherly look.  
  
A grin spread across Nick's face, "She's in love with me."  
  
Catherine chuckled, "I figured that out."  
  
"I also make her throw up." Nick quipped.  
  
Catherine laughed at him, "Yeah, I always fall in love with men that make me throw up too."  
  
Nick chuckled.  
  
"Nick, it's called being love sick, literally." Catherine interjected.  
  
The doctor came back to check on Sara who was still feeling woozy. He decided that she needed to be admitted overnight to make sure there wasn't some underlying bug responsible for her nausea and dehydration. Once she was settled in her room, Nick and Catherine came to see her.  
  
Sara smiled as they entered, "I guess you'll have to tell Grissom I can't come to work tonight."  
  
"I think we'll manage. Just feel better, ok, Sara." Catherine assured her.  
  
"Thanks, Cath." She responded.  
  
"I'll be outside, Nick." Catherine left to leave the pair alone for a moment.  
  
"I'll come back after shift." Nick smiled at her.  
  
Sara smiled, "You better. I don't like hospitals and you promised to have your way with me. Now I've got to lie here all night thinking about it."  
  
Nick chuckled, "I'll see you later. Get some rest, I plan on tiring you out later." He waggled his eyebrows at her and leaned down to kiss her before leaving for work.  
  
Sara giggled and closed her eyes as Nick left. 


	10. Discharged

When Nick returned to pick Sara up after shift, she wasn't quite ready to go, but the nurses were ready to let her go. An amused smile spread across Nick's face as he entered her room and noted the exasperated expression on her face. "Giving the nurses a hard time I see."  
  
"Nick, you've got to get me out of here. They're driving me crazy. I don't know what these women do in their spare time, torture, dismemberment maybe. That is when their not trying to catch up on their favorite soap opera. I've learned more about Jerry Springer than I ever wanted to today. Did I mention that I never wanted to know about Jerry Springer in the first place?" Sara quipped in frustration.  
  
A lopsided grin formed on Nick's face and he let out a chuckle as he walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. He raised an eyebrow at her as he leaned toward her to kiss her. Sara sat up and snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him close as they both smiled into the kiss. Nick put his arms around her waist and rested his forehead against hers as they broke the kiss. "Are you going to give me as much trouble as you've given them?"  
  
A devilish smile spread over Sara's face, "Oh, I think I'll give you more." Sara pulled him in for another kiss.  
  
As they broke apart, Nick glanced at her attire, "Hmmm, I like your dress, it's very revealing in the back. Do you think they'll let you take this home?"  
  
Sara chuckled, "If I'd known you found a hospital gown sexy, I would have worn one for you sooner."  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow, "Sara, it's not the hospital gown I find sexy. It's the woman in the hospital gown."  
  
Sara smiled at him, "You're not so bad yourself, Stokes." She pulled him in to another kiss.  
  
The door to Sara's room opened and Nick and Sara slowly broke apart. Nick was amused to find a nurse standing there with her eyebrow raised at them.  
  
The nurse quipped, "That's the quietest she's been since she's been in here, you should have come sooner."  
  
Nick chuckled, "I'll be taking her off your hands as soon as she's discharged."  
  
The nurse chuckled, "Well it's your lucky day. The doctor will be by in a few minutes and as soon as he signs the discharge papers, you're free to leave." She gestured to the door. "The night nursing staff will be throwing you a farewell party."  
  
Sara feigned a pout.  
  
Nick chuckled.  
  
The nurse left and a few minutes later the doctor came in and let them know that Nick could take Sara home. He admonished her, "Ms. Sidle, you need to make sure you get enough fluids and plenty of rest. Don't over do it."  
  
"I'll make sure she takes care of herself." Nick offered.  
  
"I can take care of myself." Sara interjected.  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow as a teasing grin spread across his face, "Oh, so you don't want to see my bedside manner then?"  
  
Sara blushed as the doctor chuckled at Nick's comment.  
  
Nick left the room while Sara got dressed. When he returned she protested at having to ride in a wheelchair out to the parking lot. "Sara, it's hospital policy."  
  
Nick drove them to his house. When they entered, Sara was surprised to find Catherine there. She looked at Nick quizzically. Nick just smiled at her, "Catherine picked up some extra clothes for you and some food. Remember, I didn't have much here earlier."  
  
"Oh." She answered.  
  
Catherine emerged from Nick's kitchen and gave Sara a hug, "I'm glad to see you're feeling better."  
  
"Thanks." She replied. Sara sank down onto the couch. She raised a curious eyebrow at Nick when the doorbell rang.  
  
A few minutes later, Warrick, Greg, and Grissom walked in. They had all been worried about her, so Nick had suggested that they all come over for a meal after he had pick Sara up from the hospital.  
  
Sara wasn't completely comfortable being the center of attention, but she appreciated their concern and the group had a nice time relaxing and not talking about work. One by one they left, leaving only Sara and Nick.  
  
Sara got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen where Nick was washing the dishes. She snaked her arms around Nick's waist and rested her head on his back, "Hey, thanks for everything."  
  
"My pleasure." Nick smiled and finished up the last of the dishes. He turned in her embrace and looked down at her with a lopsided grin. "You need to get some rest."  
  
A devilish grin crossed her face, "You promised to show me your bedside manner."  
  
Nick chuckled, "And I seem to recall you promising that I was going to get to have my way with you."  
  
Sara leaned into him, "Hmm, you did say you planned on tiring me out." Sara yawned.  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow, "Looks like I already did."  
  
A disappointed expression crossed Sara's face, "That's not what I meant."  
  
Nick chuckled, "Sara, you need to get some sleep. I promise you, we'll get to that eventually. I just don't want you to end up back in the hospital."  
  
"I know, but I spent all night thinking about you." She continued, her fingers playing at the front of his shirt.  
  
Nick chuckled and took her hand, "C'mon, let's get some sleep."  
  
A smile played at Sara's lips. "You mean you're not going to make me sleep alone?"  
  
A grin spread across Nick's face, "Now why would I do something like that?"  
  
Sara chuckled as they entered Nick's bedroom. Nick pick up some folded clothes from the bed and handed them to Sara, "Here, Catherine brought these over for you."  
  
Sara took the pajama pants and tank top from Nick's outstretched hand and went into the bathroom to change. When she returned to the bedroom, Nick was clad in boxers and a T-shirt. She smiled at him as they climbed into bed and Nick pulled her into his arms kissing her forehead as they drifted off to sleep. 


	11. What Time is It?

Sara woke to the sensation of Nick's thumb caressing her abdomen as his hand rested on it. Her eyes fluttered open.  
  
Nick was smiling down at her, propped up on his side. "I love watching you sleep, Sar."  
  
She smiled and reached up and touched her fingers to his lips.  
  
Nick leaned down and kissed her. Sara slid her hand up and cupped the back of his head, her fingers splayed out in his short hair. She parted her lips and invited his tongue to dance with hers. A while later, they broke the kiss, somewhat breathless.  
  
She gazed up at him, "What time is it, Nick?"  
  
Nick looked amused, "We have time."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "That's not what I asked. We have to get ready for work."  
  
Nick chuckled, "You're not going to work. The doctor said you needed to take it easy."  
  
Sara started to protest, "Nick, I'm fine."  
  
"I'm not going to argue with that. But you're still not going to work. And just to make sure you don't, Grissom gave me the night off." Nick continued, an amused expression on his face.  
  
A realization began to dawn on Sara. A devilish grin spread across her face. "Hmm, he did? Well, I seem to recall a promise you made to tire me out, and I'm not very tired right now."  
  
Nick chuckled, "Hmm, and I seem to recall that you promised I could have my way with you."  
  
Sara cupped the back of Nick head, pulling him into a kiss and muttering against his lips, "Shut up and kiss me, Nick."  
  
~*~ The End ~*~  
  
A/N: All good stories have to end sometime. Thanks for all the great feedback. Please keep it coming. 


End file.
